Where Does It Hurt?
by uhhmanda109
Summary: Jude leaves for her 1st tour in two days. Tommy is trying to ignore his feelings for her by dating her older sister Sadie. What's going to happen when Jude finds out about their secret relationship? Will she leave angry or learn to accept them as a couple
1. Prologue

**Ello peoples : This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I'm a little nervous at what you guys will think about it though. No criticism please (not unless it's constructive). If you don't have anything nice to say don't leave a comment. As simple as that. This is, and will always be, a jommy. I'll update when I can. With school, homework, and after school activities, I might not be able to post often. If this fic. is still going on by summer, I'll have an update up pretty much every other day : I hope you like it.  
**

**BTW: sorry the a/n was a little long. and this takes place during train in vain, right after Tommy yelled at Jude when he found out she signed with Darius and got 'frozen' from him.**

Prologue 

Tommy had a lot of nerve to treat her the way he did. Did he have any idea what she risked for him? Her career, her dream, her life. She essentially sold her soul to the devil for him. So he could have the career he's always wanted as a solo artist. This was his chance. And what did he do? He pushed her away and scolded her for digging into his past. No one who really knew him would be surprised at what happened in the alley. After all, he always hurt the people he loves.

No one is able to understand why she always puts so much on the line for him. Tommy himself doesn't know why she thinks he's so worth it. He's "dating" Sadie to attempt to get over her. She deserves so much better than him, and he knew it too. He'd be selfish if he ever got together with her, which is why the idea of leaving came to mind. But he quickly erased the thought. He could never be able to let her go, even if all they ever were was friends.

Even though she didn't know it, he'd been sober for almost a year because of her.

Ever since Angie died, he'd slipped into the habit of drinking. To forget her. To forget how much pain he'd caused her. More importantly, to forget how he basically killed poor Angie. She didn't deserve what happened to her. She was a smart girl, but not when it came to relationships. It was foolish to fall for Tommy Quincy. She was so innocent, everyday he wished he could take back what happened between them. Tom ended up dumping Angie to keep his career as a boy-bander. He was supposed to run away with her, so they could be together without complications. They were going to get married, have kids, and have the happily ever after they both wanted. He'd thought he found the one. But this was reality, none of that happened. And after she died, he didn't want any of it anymore.

He'd grown comfortable with sleeping with a different woman every night, and getting wasted to the point he'd forget Angie's name. Eventually he'd remember it and repeat his daily activities. He truly believed he'd be jaded for the rest of his life. Then he met Jude. And if anyone told him he'd fall in love with a stubborn 16-year-old girl two years ago, he'd laugh in their face, not knowing how wrong he'd be.


	2. I Thought I Might Get One More Chance

A/N: Sorry this is a little short, I'm going to try and work on that. Enjoy :

**I Thought I Might Get One More Chance**

_Ding Dong. _

Oh Gosh. This was a bad idea. Why am I here? Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow? What's wrong with me!? She's probably sleeping, you dumbass. Forget this I'm going ho- "Tommy?" Her voice interrupted my thoughts. "What are you doing here?" "I came to talk to you." "At 2:30 in the morning?" She asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Shit. I guess I failed to notice the time before I left the house. "Uh... sorry, I shouldn't of come. I'll talk to you in tomorrow or something." I turned around to walk back to my car. "Tommy," she said softly, then grabbed my arm to stop me. "You're here now, come in."

As we entered her house I examined her pajamas. She was wearing a Beatles shirt and polka-dotted silk shorts. Her fiery red hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing any make-up. I'd never seen her like this before. She looked absolutely gorgeous. It took all of my self-control not to grab her and kiss her.

We sat on her couch in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was only a few minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't exactly a comfortable silence either. "So... did you want to talk about something?" She escaped through a yawn. "Yeah, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. You did something really sweet for me. And I'm touched. I didn't deserve it, I still don't deserve it. I can't thank you enough. I just don't know if I'm ready, I'll have to think about it." I paused before speaking again. "I can't believe your leaving to go on tour in two days. I'm so proud of you, I'll miss you. I want to produce your next album Jude, because I love working with you. I... I love **you **Jude." I took a deep breath. It was true. I did love her. She's the most amazing person I've ever met. I look over at Jude for the first time since we sat down. She had fallen asleep. I smiled and whispered, "Okay." She looked like an angel.

I picked her up off the couch and placed her in her bed upstairs. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her sweetly. To anyone it'd look like an innocent peck on the lips. But to me it wasn't. It held all of the pent up emotions I'd held in for far to long. So much for not kissing her.' I thought to myself. After a few seconds I pulled away. I walked to the door and glanced back at her one more time.

And I could've sworn I saw a smile on her face.


End file.
